ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Brown
Marcus Douglas "Mark" Brown is a fictional Heroes character. He eventually fell in love with a normal girl named Amanda Humphrey, as he is revealed that he is a superhero after rescuing her from getting killed by a falling piano. Biography Mark is born in Florida on May 25, 1989 to his mother and father, who had superpowers. But when his parents are attacked by evil, they give him and his brothers and sisters superpowers to defend themselves as they died from being attacked. Mark, and his brothers and sisters grow up and became superheroes and destroyed evil. They went to school together, but moved to Los Angeles to step away from the three main villains. Apperance ''A New Beginning'' Mark Brown first appearance as he enters high school, where Amanda Humphrey became attracted to him. Before Amanda is going to be killed by a falling piano, he rescued him and discovers that he's a hero. Amanda refuses Mark to give her superpowers, but she must have to be 20 to get them. ''The New Heroes'' Mark Brown follows Amanda to college, but leaves her behind within Stephanie Arnold captures his powers to go on a journey with his brothers and sisters to get their powers back. After returning, he became crushed after he discovers Amanda in a relationship with her real friends, who are superheroes gets furious to Joe Osment. ''The Ultimate Power'' Mark Brown became close to Joe Osment. But following his engagement to Amanda, Joe became crush, and furious, kissed. Mark believed that Amanada loves Joe more than Mark. But Amanda says that she loves him more than Joe. At the end, Mark, his brothers and sisters officially worked together to defeat Michael Williams, Stephanie McDonald and Tim Arnold. ''The Final Battle'' Mark Brown is now going to be married to Amanda, but Michael, Stephanie and Tim are planning to attack and will have to find three stones to destroy them. With Amanada giving birth to a baby boy named Jacob Brown, the officrs were set to destroy the baby for punishment. Mark must keep the baby and Amanda safe. During the final battle, Mark destryoed the final stone, and Stephanie and Tim, but Michael is really strong, and is attacking him badly. Within going to be killed, Amanada snaps him in the neck and destroyed him. After an agreement not to destroy the baby from the officers, they retreat to let Mark to spend the rest of his life with the baby, Amanada, Joe, his brothers and sisters and teammates. Charaterization Personality Mark is described: tall, pale skin, very muscular, handsome and is 5 ft. and 9 in. But in The New Heroes, he grows up to 6 ft and 2 in. Joanne White says that the character is a very dark character, who seeming to be such an attractive man. By the time Mark was born just before the events of the first book, he was raised to have superpowers by his parents, whom are formally superheroes. His parents died while they sacrafice by evil in time they are adopting Mark. He did not revealed who take care of him while being adopted until the third book when he was adopted to the Osment family, giving a hint that Mark and Joe are brothers. From the start of the series, Mark was 20 years old, and until the end of the series, he is 24, making him three years older than Amanda. Abilities Mark is raised by his parents giving him superpowers, by the time they died from an attack, sending them to leave to Los Vegas during his 20th birthday. He meets with some of his friends, Greg, Kyle, Lilly and Nathalie, who reveals to them he has superpowers. Before moving to Los Vegas, he gave them superpowers and became as his adoptive brothers and sisters. Mark is one of the most strongest member in the team. He can see through walls and can look closer to things with his own eyes. He also knows to speak in different language. But he can only do that when he has superpowers. But when he doesn't have one, he will not learn about different languages, where there are his abilities. Film Portayal Zac Efron signs up from Warner Bros. to play as the character in the film adaptations, where Efron is set for his career to do another franchise and become more popular than Ever.Zac Efron join Heroes movie adaptation. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. There, Efron wants to make his career and star in more adult movies after his popularity from High School Musical. He states: "I'm stoked for this role." References External links Category:Fictional student Category:Fictional superhero Category:Heroes characters